Maybe I'm just Paranoid
by Meranna
Summary: Draco Malfoy is sleeping around per his usual style. Will his playboy ways come to an end when he runs into his long time schoolboy crush from Hogwarts? Feat. BLINNY.
1. Paranoid

**This is my first oneshot. I'm not overly excited about it, but I thought of it today and it is certainly easier to write this than it is to study for my Psychology final next week (;**

 **Please do, let me know what you think! You'll get imaginary Meranna points. yay yay. Extra points if you can tell me what song I was listening to when I decided to do this oneshot. If you think I could continue this, let me know! I'm not too sure about the direction I would take it, though.**

 **I'll stop rambling and let you read now. Thanks!**

* * *

"Drink up, gentlemen. Tonight is going to be absolutely ludicrous!"

"What would give you that idea, Nott? I thought we were going to go to the bar and have a few drinks. Sounds very… tame."

Draco is no doubt thinking about a tame night with a good buzz to go home and call on one of his wonton bints.

"Oh no! I've let you ruin one to many weekends for me, Draco Malfoy! I need this! I need to get absolutely trashed and I'll be damned if I'm not stumbling home in the aftermath!"

Blaise smirks, it is definitely going to be a great night. Every time Theo gets it in his head that he needs to get fucked up, he gets absolutely obliterated. This happens about once a month. Draco is usually hit-or-miss on these nights, depends on the bar, the club, his hair, his latest toy, the list goes on. Though it never takes much convincing. It could be noted that he secretly likes letting Theo enjoy his freedom, now that Scarlett is finally out of the picture. Fucking Scarlett.

"Alright. Fine. Where are we going?"

Blaise doesn't even ask because he doesn't care. Whenever it's the three of them, it is _always_ a good time, for him. It doesn't hurt that Theodore buys endless rounds of drinks every time. Regardless, he gets to go home to his wife, staggering, and have phenomenal sex until first light. She likes to let him know that he belongs to her. It's a little game they play.

"Tongue & Groove! It's the newest club in the city."

"Tongue &… what?"

"Groove! They had the grand opening just a few weeks ago. We should go."

"Whatever, I'm down to go, Ted." Blaise interjects before Draco can be snarky.

"Call me that again and I'll make you buy your own damn shots."

"Draco, mate, who is it tonight?" he changes the subject, quickly.

"Ugh! No! No women tonight! It's just us guys." Theo moans.

Draco doesn't look pleased.

"Let me reiterate it, _just us_." Theo throws back the Firewhiskey and pours another glass. Draco lobs his into the back of his throat.

"Go ahead, mate, give me another round." Though he acts as if he is loathing life, he flashes a brief grin. Theo really does need this.

"Yas! Yas! Blaise, you heard me, right? Ginny is _NOT_ coming!"

"Sure, sure." Blaise doesn't even bother to tell Theo that she and Hermione have already had this night out planned for a while. He'll find out soon enough. As will Draco. This should be interesting. Especially since Draco still hasn't gotten over his schoolboy crush on Granger.

The three drank until the bottle of Firewhiskey was gone, deciding that there was no better time to leave, they apparated to the club.

Blaise leaned into Draco's ear, "Who is it tonight, mate?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco singsongs as he walks through the club doors without a second glance at the bouncer.

"Don't be obtuse. With whom are you hooking up with tonight?"

"I don't know, why do you care?"

"How do you not know? You always know, unless… you're planning on finding a new girl? And I don't, I was merely… curious."

There's a gleam in Blaise's eye that Draco doesn't catch.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but if you must know, it's either Sarah or Emily. I'm not sure yet. Which ever one doesn't try to call me and if she's not available, _then_ the other one."

Blaise snorts, "You are incorrigible."

"You know, I've heard that before." He mocks. "It's important to have someone that can make you laugh, someone that you can trust with your life, and someone who can turn you on, but what's most important, is that these people, do not know each other. At all."

"Sooo, where do these two fall on that fucked up scale?" Theo interrogates him further.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. Sarah definitely turns me on, but she's a dull dud. She's brilliant, no doubt, but she's got no common sense."

"Emily?"

"Bloody hell, she is dumb as a box of rocks. I actually enjoy her company, but it's more like I'm laughing at her- not with her. Gets annoying after about an hour after the sex."

"Alright, so you've basically made two girls fit into one of those categories. How do you make fucked up logic even more fucked up? You do realize you're supposed to have ONE person that you can have all of those things with?"

"I'm done talking about this." Draco snaps, "I thought we were having fun tonight? Not talking like old women in the barber shop."

"Is Sarah the one with the delicious ass? Or is that Emily?" Theo interrupts like a small child; he's already had too much to drink.

"Yes, Sarah has a great ass." Draco rolls his eyes.

"And, Emily has the great rack, right?"

"Yes." Draco replies tightly.

"You know it's funny, but if you put both of them together, they kind of make a knock off version of Hermione Granger. Especially because one of them is smart and the other is like outrageously daring in the bed… right?"

Draco's mouth pops open, "I mean, yes that's right but… no? What the actual fuck, Theo?"

"You know, I think Theo has a point, Draco." Blaise's eyes are alight with joy. "Hermione is hot, no doubt. You date two brunettes who are unfathomably hot, but you have no real interest in either. One is smart… but not smart enough. The other is funny… in all the wrong ways. Granger, however, is known for her brains and has a great sense of humor! I bet she is a minx in the bed."

"Can we please, not talk about this? I do not have it for Granger!"

"Let's get to the bar!" Theo ignores his comment, acting like a kid in a lollipop shop. "Oh, look at the girl behind the bar, she's… she's… fucking hot!" He shouts into the music.

"Lead the way." Blaise chuckles. Tonight really is shaping up.

They find themselves sitting at the bar while Theo is acting like a smarmy twit. It's not his fault, not really. He hasn't been single in well over a year.

 _Fucking Scarlett_.

The club is nice, the bar is in the center and it slowly rotates so you can see the entire building at some point or another. It's like a very, very large lazy Susan.

Blaise and Draco talk casually. He catches Ginny's eye from across the bar and motions her over.

"I thought we decided no ladies tonight?"

"I didn't tell her we were coming." Blaise takes his shot and pushes it in front of Theo. He'll buy more shortly.

"But, you knew she would be here, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Now who is the one that is incorrigible?"

"Still you."

"Is that… who I think it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaise repeats his own words back to him.

Theo is currently trying to hit on the bartender, "Woman, you've got eyes like the pines… I could get lost in those woods."

"I'm sure you could, honey. Now, stop drooling all over my bar before I kick your ass."

"Oh my. You are so feisty!" He laughs.

"Blaise. He's horrible with this. Honestly, do I need to say it again? _What the actual_ -"

"Hello, Blaise!" Hermione hugs him quickly after Ginny gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Hey, baby! Hey, Hermione." He smiles at them, "You know, I was hoping to pick up some little tart but you _definitely_ just ruined it for me." He puts on the dog, as if he's pouting.

Ginny scoffs, "Please! In a place like this, you could still find a tart. Just don't bring her home." She winks and he knows, if he even looks at another girl, Red is going to have his balls on a stick.

"I'm just kidding, sweetums."

"Mhmm-"

"Hello, Draco."

"Oh, hi, Hermione, Ginny. How are you ladies fairing tonight?" Draco looks away briefly. Is Granger a minx?

"You know, a little of this, a little of that. What are you drinking?" She steps closer, the music blaring and it's hard to hear one another without standing horribly close.

Draco looks down at his drink and then up at Hermione. "I'm not even sure. Theo here keeps buying random drinks."

Hermione and Ginny look at Theo who is trying to get the attention of the mixologist. "Hey, now, what's your name?"

She looks beyond annoyed, "It's Kate. Need something else?"

"Yeah, another round of drinks, please. My name's Theo, by the way."

"Okay, Ted. I'll be right back."

"You know, Kate. That's not usually how women call out my name!"

"Oh, really? I'll try to sound more disappointed next time, alright?"

"Damn, woman! That hurts! That really hurts."

The girls look at each other and then back at Draco and Blaise.

"Yeah… I don't think I'm going to drink anymore of anything that he orders."

"What is wrong with him?"

"Its… a long story." Ginny shakes her head, "Honestly, not enough time to explain it right now, and if we did, pretty sure ole Nott would be in tears."

"Mm. Alright." Hermione looks at Ginny, who is now standing between Blaise's legs and she mentally cringes. Looks like they are stuck with the boys tonight…

Behind Hermione, is standing the last person Draco wanted to see.

Sarah.

"Fuck" He says under his breath. He really hates seeing girls he is currently fucking in public. It just leads to… dramatic shit happening. And… as much as it pains him to admit it… He doesn't want anything going off course because of the simple fact that Hermione is there.

He acts as if he doesn't see her and continues to talk to the group, trying to hide his face.

"What are you doing?" Now Hermione is sitting, sideways to face him, in the open seat to the right of him. Ginny and Blaise are occupying their time by making out on his left. Theo is missing, as is the bartender. Not surprising.

"Honestly?"

"No, lie to me." She laughs. "Yes, honestly."

"There's one of my ex's here. It didn't end very well. I'm trying to make sure she doesn't spot me."

"Mhm. I don't think you're going to manage that very well."

"And just why not?" Draco leans in closer to her.

"Because, Malfoy. Look at you," His ego doubles in size, "that hair, it's pretty noticeable. As well as the fact that nobody, and I do mean _nobody_ dresses like that. Even for a new club." Now, he's on the defense. Her words started out like a compliment but end in a joke with Draco as the punch line.

"What is that supposed to mean? These pants are very nice!" He pats his pants as if soothing them.

"Yes, yes they are." She giggles and looks around, "Don't tell me which one she is. I want to guess."

"Oh, this should be fun. You think you know what type of girl I like?" Hermione shifts the chair closer to him, under the pretext that she can barely hear him over the music.

"Sure. Shouldn't be too hard. I'll just find the ditsy blonde with her chin sitting on her chest." She winks.

Draco actually laughs at this, she is so insulting but he's much too buzzed to care.

"Hermione, um… I'm going to, uh…" Draco leans away, waiting to hear what Ginny has to say before responding to Hermione's quick wit.

As he leans back, Blaise whispers in his ear, "Confirmed it."

"Confirmed what?"

"Granger, is an absolute freak in the bed."

"Shut up."

"Ginny wouldn't lie about that, mate." He smirks and Draco is drawn into Hermione and Ginny's conversation.

"Yes, yes. Now, go! Fuck your husband. Preferably not in front of the tarts, no matter how much you want to." Ginny smiles and grabs Blaise's hand. Hermione and Draco hear a faint, "Fine. Fine. I'll ignore the tarts."

"Alright. Times up, who is the lucky lady?" He admonishes her.

"I haven't even had time to look around!" She pouts, playfully pushing his shoulder. He sways his body and comes even closer than he was before. Now his arm is propped on the bar and his elbow is right next to her hand.

"You really don't have too. She's in plain sight."

Hermione grabs his arm and freezes. "You don't think she's going to… think you like me do you? I mean, we both know that's not the case but I'm not particularly good with females as it is!" Of course, he pouts inwardly.

"Granger, shut up and point her out. It's fine."

"Alright, where is this stale pretzel, hmm."

"Stale pretzel?"

"Well… yes."

"Care to explain yourself?"

"No… I don't think so."

"It will give you more time to find her." He pushes.

He looks down at her hand that is still on his arm. Interesting.

Hermione looks embarrassed as her cheeks turn a sweet shade of pink. "Alright, I'm sure whoever she is, she's basically a contortionist and you've probably kicked her to the curb because you've used her all up… hence, stale pretzel."

"You think very highly of me, don't you?"

Hermione laughs and it's a beautiful sound.

"I think it's her." Hermione points west with her chin and Sarah is most certainly standing to the east side. She is so wrong. But, Draco can't help himself, before looking he says, "I know you're wrong, because she's not even on that side of the building," he looks to the west, "but I want to see just who you think-" and Hermione is actually right… it's Emily.

Fuck.

"You know… She's not blonde."

"Well, they don't all have to be blonde, do they Draco?"

"No," he grins at her, "They really don't... So, tell me, what made you think it was her?" His heart is beating out of his chest and he knows… _something_ is up.

Do Emily and Sarah know about each other? Merlin! This is what you get for messing around with two women at once! Did they plan this? _They did_! They are trying to set me up.

No. No, Draco. You are just paranoid. This is a new club; they just came for the nightlife, no doubt. You're just making a blunder of nothing. No big deal.

"Well, she certainly looks the part, doesn't she?" she leers.

"I suppose. I don't know." It's not a big deal.

"It's also the fact that she barely taken her eyes off of you and she's glaring a hole through my head when she does."

"Ehm. Well."  
"So, obviously, I was wrong? You said she wasn't on that side of the building?" The bar is still spinning slowly, "tell me, which side is she on?"

"I'll just tell you where she is…" He glances around, "Under the balcony, by the fountain." And sure enough, to the east wing of the building, is striking woman sitting with a man who could be a GQ model. She's pissed off. Looks as if steam could be coming out of her ears.

"Oh."

"What?"

"She's… brunette."

"And this fascinates you because?"

"Because, I always fancied you with blondes. Isn't that obvious?"

"You know, Pansy's a brunette as well."

"She's _not_ blonde, but she's certainly not _brunette,_ Draco _._ " Oh, his name on those lips sounds… remarkable.

"Whatever, she's not blonde." Be nonchalant. These bitches are planning something. They have to be. Fuck.

"Do you still see her?"

"Good god, no!"

She giggles, covering her mouth slightly with the back of her hand. Draco briefly forgets about his current frets and Hermione is all that is in his mind.

I would love to see that smile.

"You shouldn't do that you know."

"Shouldn't do what? Laugh? You know, Malfoy-"

"No, I like your laugh. You shouldn't hide your smile."

"I- what?" She stutters, clearly surprised by his compliment, "I don't think-"

And in an instant her bar stool is whipped around and there stands Emily, the first girl Hermione picked out of a line up. "Who do you think you are? You look like an ass peddler someone pulled out of the gutter." She snaps at Hermione.

"Excuse me?" she's appalled.

Shit. Yeah, they definitely planned this. I'm not paranoid.

"Draco, what the fuck is this? You're cheating on me with more than just her?" She points her thumb at Sarah, who is currently waiting to step onto the lazy Susan.

"Why didn't you tell me I was right!? You lied!" Hermione smacks his arm. "Wait, what?"

"Oh honey! He's done more than just lie to both you and me!"

Sarah saunters over, livid. "What in the damn hell is going on here?"

"Yes, Draco. Seriously, what is going on here? I thought this was an ex- and you didn't know this one?" Hermione asks him calmly, knowingly digging his grave. He deserves to suffer for this. Such a smarmy little shit.

"You said I was an ex?" Sarah looks as if she's ready to kill.

"You said you didn't know me?!" Emily just looks saddened by the news.

"I-I, look. This is complicated. I can explain. And, Hermione, I never said I didn't know her. I just didn't comment on it."

"Explain what?" Emily is blatantly worried for Draco. She looks as if she wants nothing more than to coddle him and pet his head.

"Hermione, I can feel you sneering at her from here." Draco reprimands, "She's a sweet girl." He adds in an undertone.

"No, I'm not. I'm waiting for your explanation."

"I didn't think I had to explain anything to you?"

"Well, no, you don't. I'm just wanting to see how you're going to get out of this one, almighty Malfoy." She is clearly irritated. There goes that.

"Look, Sarah, Emily. We didn't have anything serious, right? It was just casual dating, right?"

"Oh? Oh! Just casual! 'Nothing serious,' he says!" Sarah mocks him. "You know what Draco Lucius Malfoy? I am DONE with you! Absolutely, irrevocably finished! No more _late night phone calls,_ no more _witty banter,_ or anything! Do not call me, ever. I would rather be eaten alive by a Cornish Pixie!" and she storms off.

Emily looks torn, like she wants to hold him, all the while giving him a nice curb stomp. "What she said! Hmpf!" She chases Sarah down the steps, "Sarah! Sarah! That was good right?"

"Argh!" Sarah can be heard all the way out of the club.

"So. What did we miss?" Ginny walks up, clearly disheveled with Blaise trailing behind, looking more than pleased with himself.

"A fucking ambush."


	2. Hell Bent

_"No, I'm not. I'm waiting for your explanation."_

 _"I didn't think I had to explain anything to you?"_

 _"Well, no, you don't. I'm just wanting to see how you're going to get out of this one, almighty Malfoy." She is clearly irritated. There goes that._

 _"Look, Sarah, Emily. We didn't have anything serious, right? It was just casual dating, right?"_

 _"Oh? Oh! Just casual! 'Nothing serious,' he says!" Sarah mocks him. "You know what Draco Lucius Malfoy? I am DONE with you! Absolutely, irrevocably finished! No more late night phone calls, no more witty banter, or anything! Do not call me, ever. I would rather be eaten alive by a Cornish Pixie!" and she storms off._

 _Emily looks torn, like she wants to hold him, all the while giving him a nice curb stomp. "What she said! Hmpf!" She chases Sarah down the steps, "Sarah! Sarah! That was good right?"_

 _"Argh!" Sarah can be heard all the way out of the club._

 _"So. What did we miss?" Ginny walks up clearly disheveled with Blaise trailing behind, looking more than pleased with his self._

 _"A fucking ambush."_

XX

No, Draco, you are not paranoid. That shit was legit. How… How did they even know we were here? The stalking knows no bounds.

"Drake!" Theo throws an arm around Draco's shoulders and leans on him, needing his weight supported, "Wasn't tonight awesome?"

"No."

"You're just mad because you lost Katie _and_ Sarah."

"It's Emily and Sarah, but no. I'm not mad about that."

Theo grins lazily and cuts his eyes at Draco, "Then this is about _Granger_."

"Why does it have to be about a bloody woman, Theo?"

"It's always about a woman, mate! Always!"

"You know he's right, Malfoy."  
"Don't you have a wife to get back to, Zabini?"

"Yeah, just trying to make sure you two fucks get home okay."

" _AS I WAS SAYING!_ Tonight was fucking awesome."

Draco shakes his head, as if refusing to listen.

"Fuck you, Draco. It was wonderful because I fucked the bartender and I'm back in the game, man! I am in it! Right in the middle of it! Bartender fucking! Hell yeah!"

Draco, under his breath to Blaise, "Make. It. Stop."

Blaise smiles, he is genuinely happy that Theo _finally_ got to have sex with someone after that wretched thing he called a relationship.

"MORE DRINKS!"

"No, no, Theo, I think you should just crash at Draco's tonight."

"Hell no. He will probably wake up in the middle of the night thinking I am one of his bints."

"He didn't say sleep in the bed with me, you dolt. You're crashing in my spare room, _on another floor all together._ "

"That… I think I can handle. Began the night without the ladies and we are ending the night without the ladies." Theo raises his eyebrows suggestively.

" _What the actual fuck_ is wrong with you? Honestly!"

"Speak for yourself, Ted. I'm about to get home and you know, it should be really interesting, since she's been out all night as well." He smirks and apparates them to Draco's house just outside the City.

"Let me know if you need me," Blaise mutters in Draco's ear before leaving.

"Draco." The pair begins down the hall of Draco's spacious home.

"What." He unintentionally emphasizes the 'T'.

"Why are you so mad." It's a whisper.

Draco closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "I'm mad because, fuck! Granger. That's why I'm mad."

"I know."

"The only reason I'm telling you is because you are shit-faced and I'm shmammered and neither of us will remember this tomorrow."

"So, what exactly is it about Granger that you like so much?"

"Oh I dunno, maybe her tenacious righteousness? The fact that her mop of a head literally gives me a hard on when I see it is scary and hot as fuck at the same time. Honestly, she's just everything that I know I will never be able to have. Smart girls don't like me. It's the thickheaded twats that follow me around." Draco opens the door to the guest bedroom and Theo turns around.

He looks at Draco very seriously, he almost seems sober… too sober. "Draco, have you ever stopped to think that the good girls are the ones that _you_ should chase? Do you really think she should have to fight to get your attention?" Draco starts to interrupt, "No I'm talking. Shut up. Even though she does have you following her every move without a second thought, why should she make the first move? Especially when you just got busted out tonight for being a whore! –No, I'm still talking- You don't deserve someone like Granger until you become worthy of her. I'm sorry mate, but someone like Hermione knows that if you want her, you will do something about it. She's the girl that says if she's not worth the time for you to chase, you're not worth hers. I think you're going to have to show her you want her… if you decide that is what you want."

"Thank you, Theo That was very sobering." Draco has his stony face expression set.

"You needed to hear it."

"Whatever." Draco doesn't wait for a response, instead going up the stairs and slamming his door.

"God. What I would give for a good lay right now." He runs his hands through his hair and scratches the back of his neck, thinking about how he could probably call Emily.

No. I can't call her, ever again. If Granger wants someone to show her what he wants, by god, I'll show her.

 _I want her._


	3. Yearning

**I will have you know, that you guys just convinced me to do more that just a one shot by all the attention this received. SO, Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

 **_XX_XX_**

 _He looks at Draco very seriously, he almost seems sober… too sober. "Draco, have you ever stopped to think that the good girls are the ones that you should chase? Do you really think she should have to fight to get your attention?" Draco starts to interrupt, "No I'm talking. Shut up. Even though she does have you following her every move without a second thought, why should she make the first move? Especially when you just got busted out tonight for being a whore! –No, I'm still talking- You don't deserve someone like Granger until you become worthy of her. I'm sorry mate, but someone like Hermione knows that if you want her, you will do something about it. She's the girl that says if she's not worth the time for you to chase, you're not worth hers. I think you're going to have to show her you want her… if you decide that is what you want."_

 _"Thank you, Theo That was very sobering." Draco has his stony face expression set._

 _"You needed to hear it."_

 _"Whatever." Draco doesn't wait for a response, instead going up the stairs and slamming his door._

 _"God. What I would give for a good lay right now." He runs his hands through his hair and scratches the back of his neck, thinking about how he could probably call Emily._

 _No. I can't call her, ever again. If Granger wants someone to show her what he wants, by god, I'll show her._

 _I want her._

XX

 _Shit. There she is._

Draco has found himself in the ministry, for absolutely no reason other than to find Hermione Granger. She landed herself in a position of power, quickly after school, and became the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

 _Merlin, how am I ever going to make this happen?_

He wanted any other excuse to be at the ministry. He wanted to bump into her casually. He wanted to act as if he had better things to do. He wanted her.

She's walking briskly in the opposite direction, about to step onto a lift when, "HERMIONE!" Draco's voice rings out across the atrium, louder and with a force to it that put even him on his toes.

Her petite frame jumps with shock and she turns her bushy head around slowly, to see just _who_ felt the need to shout at her so brutishly that she lost her wits.

 _Malfoy_. Of course.

She spots him from across the large center fountain and checks the time on her watch as he sprints through the maze of people to get to her.

Out of breath, he stops before her.  
"What do you want? I've got a meeting in 15 minutes."

"Where is it? I'll walk you there."

"Why?"

"Because, Granger, I am a gentleman." He holds out his arm, waiting for her to link hers in his.

"HA! Please, Malfoy. You should stop lying to yourself because you are certainly not deceiving me." She ignores his arm and begins to walk in the direction of another open lift.

"I deserve that. Please, let me walk with you." He's lagging behind her.

She checks her watch again. 11 minutes. "Fine, _if_ you can keep up."

They wait for the new lift in silence as Draco tries to remember the words he had planned in his head before he left this morning. _I'm not the same… You do something to me… you… I want you._

"Are you going to say anything on this walk or is it a silent trip?" She seems annoyed but also intrigued by what brought this on.

"Do you know why I am at the ministry today?"

"Oh, I don't know, do you want to help Cormac plan the tournament? I know you fancy quidditch."

"No, that's not why I am here… Though that is an excellent excuse."

Her brows furrow, "Then why are you really here?"

"Because, Granger. I want you." Straightforward. It's best to get right to the point with Granger. Lay it all on the table.

Hermione literally doubles over in laughter. Draco steps out of the lift and stops in the corridor, waiting for her to finish whatever she calls this display of giggles.

"Please, Draco. That was only too unconvincing. What is it that you need? _Really._ " She's still snickering behind her hand with rosy cheeks.

"I am being completely serious." His jaw is tense, as if he is grinding his teeth, "I mean it. I want you."

Her laughter stops abruptly, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"You have _got_ to be the biggest idiot I know!" She swats at him repeatedly, only for him to dodge each blow, "You do not come into my place of work and tell me that you _want_ me! I don't give a damn what _you want._ You can find what _you want_ on any corner of the street down town or in the atrium for that matter! Now, I have to go to this meeting and when I get out, you better not be here."

She rotates around on one heel and she's gone.

Fucking Granger.


	4. Blackmail

**Another update for you so soon! I don't know what it is about this story, but I can write it so easily, whereas I have writer's block with my other story, 'Secrets'.**

 __XX_XX__

 _"I am being completely serious." His jaw is tense, as if he is grinding his teeth, "I mean it. I want you."_

 _Her laughter stops abruptly, "Seriously?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"You have got to be the biggest idiot I know!" She swats at him repeatedly, only for him to dodge each blow, "You do not come into my place of work and tell me that you want me! I don't give a damn what you want. You can find what you want on any corner of the street down town or in the atrium for that matter! Now, I have to go to this meeting and when I get out, you better not be here."_

 _She rotates around on one heel and she's gone._

 _Fucking Granger._

XX

 _Well that went fucking terrible. Honestly, who does that woman think she is? She really thinks she's some perfect person. What with her flawless figure and undomesticated hair, it's the paradox I've wondered over for years._

Draco leans against the wall where she left him.

 _How long before she gets out of this meeting… Should I wait? Should I go?_

Draco looks at his watch; it's 1:15. He huffs a breath and darts back towards the lift. He waits for level seven and follows the signs down the corridor, 'British and Irish Quidditch Headquarters'. The ministry is busy as ever with flying memos, wizards and witches bustling about. He finds himself outside Cormac McLaggen's office.

 _This bloody twit… couldn't play quidditch in school so he has to take over the sport for the entire wizarding world of Britain._

"Who is lurking outside my door? Just bloody come in already!"

Draco pushes open the door without hesitation.

"Damn it to all hell, I should have kept my bloody mouth shut." Cormac leans back in his chair, "What the fuck do you want? More blackmail?"

"You know… That does sound appealing, but no, not today..." Draco sits down in the nearest armchair and crosses his legs, getting comfortable.

"Then what?" Cormac is clearly irritated.

"I hear you're planning a tournament."

This changes McLaggen's demeanor all together, "Ehm, yes."

"With whom? Why haven't I heard about this?"

"It was just announced yesterday." His answer is clipped, as if he doesn't want to divulge any more information than necessary.

"Yes, but we've been…" Draco hesitates, trying his best to find a word that is not 'blackmail', "in contact monthly for about three years now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't exactly like to share my past times with the person who is twisting my arm."

"Shut up, you make it sound so terrible. It's not _that_ much that I ask of you." Draco smirks, knowing McLaggen wants nothing more than for him to leave.

"Look, you're stuck with me until…" Shit, what time does Granger leave?

"Until _when,_ Malfoy? I'd like to get some shit done today."

"I'll help you. Whatever."

"When are you leaving? I have a… something… _someone_ to contend with."

"Uh-oh, McLaggen? Another affair in the ministry, is it? You're destroying yet _another_ marriage?" He looks slightly ashamed, but then he's right back to his overconfident self, "What is it about these married women that draws you in?"

"Damn it, Malfoy! They are just so forbidden." He grins.

"Really. That's it? That they are forbidden?" Draco asks with distaste.

"Really, yeah." He jerks his head, shifting his curly locks out of his eyes.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse." He looks as if it pains him to say these words.

"That it could. I need you to stop straying from my question. So I'll ask again, when are you leaving?" Cormac says it with force this time, demanding an answer.

"You really make no qualms about the fact that you want me to leave do you?"

"Nope."

"Fine. When does Hermione Granger leave?"

McLaggen looks taken back, "How should I know?"

Draco gives him a hard stare, "Look, Mac. I know you fancied her in school and I'm certain you still do. You know when she leaves."

"You fancy Hermione? Ha! You've got yourself into some tough shit, let me tell you."

"And just what does that mean? And yes, I'll own it, I think she's… ideal."

"You think she's… _ideal?_ Is that the best you've got?" Cormac laughs, "Oh, oh, ho, you're going to fail, _miserably_ I might add. You do realize that the last person Hermione was seen dating was none other than _Jack Griffith_."

"That doesn't bother me, I don't even know who that is."

"It should bother you. He's an author."

"So?"

" _SO_? You are being incredibly dim. Do you not realize _who_ she is? She's not just the beautiful and smart witch that everyone knows she is."

"You sound like you love her, McLaggen." Draco's body tenses with jealously. Why does _McLaggen_ get to tell him about women… about Hermione Granger specifically? _What the actual fuck, right now. This guy is the biggest prick since… well, me… this last weekend. Ah, fuck my life._

"Do you like her or not?"

"Of course I fucking like her. She's the only woman I have ever _tried_ to chase in my life."

"Oh, so that's the problem? You just don't know what you're doing." He laughs.

"McLaggen! Please! This has got to be a joke. You are literally the world's worst person. You cannot lecture me!" His temper is rising and he has to get out of there, Out of the little office with Cormac and his probably little penis.

"Oh, I think I can. I might be an egoistical prick but at least I know I am. I know how to… go about things the right way."

"When do you EVER go about things the right way?"

"I don't know? How do I get with these married women?"

Draco jumps up, pissed. "THEY OBVIOUSLY HATE THEMSELVES AND THEIR LIVES!"

"Why are you yelling? Bloody hell, Draco! Sit down!"

"I can't deal with the shit right now. I have to get the fuck away from you before I murder you." He hisses under his breath.

Who the fuck is Jack Griffith?


	5. Relentless

_"Oh, I think I can. I might be an egoistical prick but at least I know I am. I know how to… go about things the right way."_

 _"When do you EVER go about things the right way?"_

 _"I don't know? How do I get with these married women?"_

 _Draco jumps up, pissed. "THEY OBVIOUSLY HATE THEMSELVES AND THEIR LIVES!"_

 _"Why are you yelling? Bloody hell, Draco! Sit down!"_

 _"I can't deal with the shit right now. I have to get the fuck away from you before I murder you." He hisses under his breath._

 _Who the fuck is Jack Griffith?_

XX

"I heard you had a run in with our main man." She crones.

"You heard correctly, madam." He is on his knees face down.

"And, to what, pray tell, did you owe the pleasure?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"He was in the ministry, already. He heard about the quidditch tournament and wanted to know why I hadn't told him, miss."

"And, what did you tell him, my sweet?" She runs the whip along the ripples in his body, making him shiver.

"I told him that I didn't find it necessary to share my personal affairs with him."

"He didn't question why you felt the tournament a personal affair? That was very unwise to speak on." She smacks his bareback with the leather, hard.

"No, no, mistress. He felt that it was personal as the duties of my career."

"Very well, you have escaped the fate of a beating this time."

"Mistress, if you would, please?" His voice is soft, trembling for her assault.

"Oh? Isn't this just darling. You want the beating do you?"

"Yes."

Another strike to the back, "Yes, what?" her voice is angry. She demands his servitude.

"Yes, mistress."

"Very well."

XX

Jack Griffith, _American author._

A bloody American, who writes poetry, short stories for children, and has a book on The Rights of the Oppressed Creatures of the World, Wizard and Muggle, _holy mother of fuck._ This is literally the male version of Hermione.

"Can you tell me anything else about him?" He asks the young girl behind the counter at the bookstore. She couldn't be more than 19.

"Well… he's gorgeous! He did this photo shoot with his cat! It was the most adorbs thing I think I've ever seen. He is a very caring individual… he believes in equal rights for every creature… Seems to think that man has taken away too much land from the animals and other creatures."

"Of course he does. What a fucking—"

"I'm sorry, sir, what was that?"

"Nothing." Draco sighs and leaves the store, with two poetry books, something Hermione might like, and a children's book.

XX

It's 5:30. Draco waits in the main lobby, realizing he could be sitting there for quite some time, because Hermione Granger could be here until after 9 PM.

Draco notices that the ministry seems to leave by department, first was Magical Education, followed by Foreign Affairs and Sports, though he didn't see Cormac, a few members of the Department of Defense left sporadically, the security continued to do their rounds as Draco began to grow more and more lethargic.

He woke to an empty vestibule. It's 8:45.

So silent, he could hear a pen drop.

 _Shit, I probably missed her. I missed her. She probably saw me on her way out, too. Damn it. I've got to call Blaise. Blaise can talk to Ginny and I can figure it out that way. I'll throw a fucking party if I have to. I need to see her._

 _Clink. Clink. Clink._

Draco whips his head around at the noise. Please, let it be Hermione.

It's her.

"I thought I told you to leave?"

"Well, technically, I did." He holds up his bag from the bookstore, "I got you something."

"Why?" she doesn't even miss a breath, "No. I don't care."

"I saw something and just thought you may like it…"

"Let me stop you right there, Malfoy. I am not a floosy. OK? I wont fall for your little games or even gifts. I want to make myself _very_ clear. It's not happening, got it?" and without even waiting for a response she answers back, "Good."

She walks off again, refusing to look back at him.

He pursues her and grabs her by the elbow. Hermione pivots, ready to attack and he quickly releases her.

"Please, hear me out. I— earlier everything came out wrong. I like you. I like who you are."

His hand is traveling nervously behind his neck, "You're unbending, you are too damn insightful for your own good, and you're a truly angelic person. It is these things that I admire about you…"

He notices his nervous tick and puts his arms at his side, "I think you're so much better than anyone I've ever been with. I have always liked you, but I never thought I was worthy of your companionship. After this weekend, I have realized if I can't date you…"

He closes his eyes, not as if the next sentence is difficult, more like he is working up the courage to tell her, "I don't want to date anyone. It would be an honor to take you out sometime."

"That— is very flattering, thank you, Draco. But, I have to politely decline."

"I won't give up, Granger. No matter how many times you reject me."

"Yes, Draco, eventually, you will." She sighs.

"We will see about that," and with those last words hanging in the air, he apparated home.


	6. Alleviate

_"Please, hear me out. I— earlier everything came out wrong. I like you. I like who you are." His hand is traveling nervously behind his neck, "You're unbending, you are too damn insightful for your own good, and you're a truly angelic person. It is these things that I admire about you…" He notices his nervous tick and puts his arms at his side, "I think you're so much better than anyone I've ever been with. I have always liked you, but I never thought I was worthy of your companionship. After this weekend, I have realized if I can't date you…" He closes his eyes, not as if the next sentence is difficult, more like he working up the courage to tell her, "I don't want to date anyone. It would be an honor to take you out sometime."_

 _"That— is very flattering, thank you, Draco. But, I have to politely decline."_

 _"I won't give up, Granger. No matter how many times you reject me."_

 _"Yes, Draco, eventually, you will." She sighs._

 _"We will see about that," and with those last words hanging in the air, he apparated home._

XX

That woman! That bloody witch! I swear, I would curse her if I didn't think she'd tell me to take a swim in the Firth of Clyde.

Draco goes to his fireplace, grabs a hand full of floo and finds himself in Blaise and Ginny's dinning room.

He can hear their whispers to and fro, "Who is here? Unannounced? At this hour?"

"Seriously, Gin, you're starting to sound like your mother. It's only 9:30."

"But… I wanted—"

"I know, I know, and we still can. Promise, love." The gleam in his eyes can be heard in his voice. Such a licentious little bastard he is. "I'll go check and see who it is."

"No need, I can hear you too fucks from in here! I'm coming to the kitchen!"

"Damn it, Draco!" Blaise scolds him; upset the he is the reason for the delay in the bedroom.

He walks into the kitchen as Ginny is trying to sprint out, "Weaslette, come back in here. I need to talk to you…" She ignores him and keeps trotting up the stairs, "please." Ginny stops mid-step and slowly turns around, as if terrified there is an imposter in her home instead of Draco Malfoy.

"What in the holy mother of Merlin is wrong, Draco?" her voice is low and concerned as she walks back to the island in the kitchen.

Draco doesn't respond, simply pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

"Blaise, honey, I think we need drinks. The good stuff."

 _I really do like Ginny, as much as I tease Blaise about her. She is truly one of the guys. A fun person to be around and clearly, she likes to solve her issues the old fashion way, as well, by drinking it out._

XX

"Fucking Hermione Granger. What am I supposed to do? I don't understand. I waited around for her _all day_ and she took no notice _._ "

"Draco, sweetie, I don't think that you understand Hermione quite like you should if you don't see why…" Ginny pats him on the shoulder condescendingly; "You're a damn fool if I have ever met one."

"I'm going to have to agree with Gin, on this one—"

"Of course you do! You always do!"

"Shut up, now." Blaise shoves him playfully.

"What the bloody hell is that for?"

"Hermione definitely 'noticed' your attempts… nothing escapes her watchful eye." Ginny hums knowingly.

"Mate, it's clear that you are either an idiot or you're… no, you're just an idiot." Blaise mumbles.

"What do you know about her job?" Ginny asks.

"She's a bloody hard worker. Didn't leave the damn ministry until almost 9!"

"Ha! You act as if that's bad. She practically lives there." Ginny pipes up, rolling her eyes. She is clearly miffed that her friend likes to spend so much time working.

"There's your clue number one, dumb ass" Blaise pops him on the back of the head.

"Clue for what exactly?" he asks, ignoring the sting above his neck.

"She's career driven. She doesn't want you showing up where she works asking her out. She has shit to do. Shit that does _not_ involve you." He breathes.

"When the hell else am I supposed to talk to her? She's _always_ there! I work for a living as well!"

"While that is a good point, you have to be patient and strike when the time is right, young Malfoy." Ginny chides him, "And, please, you work as a way to keep your image more than you do for your passion of the field, like Hermione."

"Hey, now! That is not true! I do love what I do!"

"Do you?"

"Of course… I wouldn't bloody well do it if not, would I? I'm not the type of person that _has_ to work."

"And, how would you feel if you had a girl trying to come up to your office to ask you out?"

"I _have_ had that happen, on numerous occasions." He thinks back.

"How did it end?"

"I sent them away…" I'm such a fuck up. He puts his head in one hand, his thumb on one temple and his fingers stretched across his hairline.

"Exactly. _Think_ about what you're doing. Make a real effort. Don't just go with the first thing you consider."

"You know, this weekend would have been the perfect time to ask her on a date… since she was out for once, and all." Blaise smirks.

"You act as if I wasn't already planning that… but obviously, that fucking ambush threw me off." He huffs with frustration, no doubt, thinking about how he could probably be shagging her brains out right now if it weren't for Sarah. Or could he?

"It threw you off, did it? Or it made Hermione see that you haven't really changed at all?"

"Look, damn it. I want her. I want to be whatever she will let me be." He throws his hands up.

"That, my friend, is golden. You need to tell her _that._ "

"Maybe, don't tell her those _exact_ words. I don't think 'I want you' is working for her. She doesn't care what you want remember?" Ginny tells him snidely.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I remember the rejection loud and clear."

"We can have a get together this weekend… here. It's a comfortable place for both of you."

"You're sure she will come?"

"Definitely… Oh, and by the way, I recommend staying sober and _do not say_ , 'I want her' you sound like you are trying to pick which dessert you want from the bakery."

"Fine. I have one last question, for Ginny."

"What?"

"Tell me about Jack Griffith."

"Oh, oh. Someone has done his research?" Draco looks up at her from under his lashes, daring her to make another remark. "Okay, okay. He's not really a problem…" Draco's shoulders relax and he's put at ease until, "For now."

"For now? What is that supposed to mean?" He snaps.

"Well… He went back to America, that's where he is from, you know. Anyways, he went back to campaign for the rights of house elves in large cities. He's starting a movement… Hermione is… very… proud."

"What in the bloody hell!"

"He's using her founding principles from S.P.E.W, you see… While there are some elves who don't care to be free, there are many that are treated even worse in America than they were here."

"So they are still together?"

"No… they ended it, but it was on very good conditions..." she looks down at her hands and then back up at Blaise, "very good" He smirks.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? WHAT ARE YOU IMPYING?"

"She's implying that they ended the relationship with some very, very, hot breakup sex."

"Fine. Whatever. I have to go. I've spent my whole day chasing Granger, now I have to spend my whole night catching up on work."


	7. Wear it on your Sleeve

**Another update so soon because, fuck school and fuck work in the AM.**

 **_XX_XX_**

 _"Tell me about Jack Griffith."_

 _"Oh, oh. Someone has done his research?" Draco looks up at her from under his lashes, daring her to make another remark. "Okay, okay. He's not really a problem…" Draco's shoulders relax and he's put at ease until, "For now."_

 _"For now? What is that supposed to mean?" He snaps._

 _"Well… He went back to America, that's where he is from, you know. Anyways, he went back to campaign for the rights of house elves in large cities. He's starting a movement… Hermione is… very… proud."_

 _"What in the bloody hell!"_

 _"He's using her founding principles from S.P.E.W, you see… While there are some elves who don't care to be free, there are many that are treated even worse in America than they were here."_

 _"So they are still together?"_

 _"No… they ended it, but it was on very good conditions..." she looks down at her hands and then back up at Blaise, "very good" He smirks._

 _"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT? WHAT ARE YOU IMPYING?"_

 _"She's implying that they ended the relationship with some very, very, hot breakup sex."_

 _"Fine. Whatever. I have to go. I've spent my whole day chasing Granger, now I have to spend my whole night catching up on work."_

XX

The night is droning on and Draco is finding it difficult to concentrate on last week's numbers. It's 1:35 and he hasn't even finished half of the paperwork.

 _Fuck_.

He realizes he's completely worthless in the evening, always has been unless he was focused on booze or women.

 _This weekend, Blaise and Ginny's party is my chance. It's really my only shot… I don't see her saying yes at the party, but I have to try…_

He grabs a quill and begins to make a list, brainstorming, knowing he could be doing something more productive but also that he can't do anything else until he gets at least one date.

Get Granger

Ask her at the Ministry

Buy her a Gift

Be straightforward

Prove myself to her

Buy her drinks to get her sloshed and _then_ ask her out

 _Force_ her to say yes by doing something life threatening

Laugh at all her jokes, even if they are treacherous

Keep eye contact and chin up

Dress to impress… casually

Ask her about _her_ … let her talk

Make sure she knows that I _don't_ enslave my house elves

Give her the damn book I bought her

Be straightforward _again_

Just bloody follow her around until she says yes

XX

Draco pops his head into Blaise and Ginny's kitchen about 3 hours early for the party, "Mate, need help setting up?"

"Nope." Ginny walks through the kitchen from the dinning room and out onto the terrace. She can be heard talking to herself, rather aggressively, "If anyone needs help with a _set up_ it's bloody Draco Malfoy. Having to devote my day to getting him a date with 'Mione. Bloody ridiculous. As if he couldn't figure this shit out his own. Doesn't bloody deserve 'Mione if he can't very well get _her_ to say yes on his own."

Draco looks from Ginny, who is enchanting floating candles all around the balcony, to Blaise, "This was bloody stupid, wasn't it?"

"No, it's fine. It really is. She's just getting more and more like her mother…"

"I CAN HEAR YOU. I AM NOT LIKE MY MOTHER AND NO, IT IS NOT FINE."

"It really is fine. Theo needs tonight as well… He's bringing the bartender."

"TONIGHT IS FOR THEODORE! NOT YOU DRACO!"

"What in the bloody hell is her problem?"

"Ginny feels that if Hermione doesn't want you to bother her, then you shouldn't push her. She's just worried you're going to… well, be you."

"And what does that mean?" He jerks his head up to look through the French doors at Ginny, "OY, RED!"

She comes storming in looking every bit the fiery witch she is, "Look, Draco, I'm not going to help you because if you want to be with Hermione then you have to earn your bloody keep! You're not going to waltz in and get a play-by-play of what to do from me!"

She takes a deep breath and continues to rattle on, "Blaise suggested tonight so that you could have some time to see her outside of a work setting! I'll keep my trap bloody shut when she gets here but you can't 'GET' a girl like Hermione. The only way you 'HAVE' her is if she wants you to!" She throws her hands up.

"You're still the egoistical prat from school and I've grown fond of you over the last few years but damn it that was as a friend! You're not someone I want bloody dating my BEST FRIEND." Draco's face morphs, "Oh— Don't you even look like that! How do you have the gall to look appalled! Look at your history, you're a bloody twit and you know it! Got a record of shitty relationships a mile long." She draws a large breath and Blaise wonders if she's been breathing between all the yelling.

"Ginny, I'll have you know that I'm not interested in your _play-by-play_ because I want to win her over my damn self. I don't want you giving me any bloody instructions! Who do you take me for, your twat of a brother? I like to fight my own battles and take my own challenges if you would like to know."

"Blaise suggested tonight and for _unknown reasons_ your are all of a sudden so against it, clearly, but had nothing to say before it was all arranged! So, in my very humble opinion, either get your shit together and get the fuck over it, or next time, don't behave like a bloody little bint and be fucking honest and say you don't agree with it! And, no, clearly I can't 'GET' Granger easily, can I? There is nothing you have to do to convince her to say no because she's already done that, _TWICE_! I'll keep asking, with or without your bloody gathering!" He gestures wildly with his hands, "I know my past is besmirched and I'm not asking for forgiveness, I'm asking for a damn chance! I want to test the waters with her; I want her to want me! Okay! Okay?"

"What is the sudden obsession with her? I don't understand! I need to know! I have to know why!" Ginny is pacing around the kitchen, never taking her eyes off of Draco.

"Argh! Fuck you, Red! Fuck you!" He throws his head back and stares at the ceiling. Why can't things ever be simple?

"Mate—"

"NO, BLAISE! I'm serious!" Draco brushes Blaise off and looks back at Ginny.

"TELL ME!" She literally jumps, "If I like your bloody answer… I'll help you!"

"I thought I already told you, _I don't want your damned help_." He mutters.

"Yes. The. Fuck. You. Do." Each word is emphasized.

"I've always had a thing for Granger." He whispers it.

"Pft, no you haven't." Ginny brushes the statement off.

"Yes, I have. Ask Blaise."

Her eyes travel between the two.

Blaise nods subtly.

"Fine." She pauses, trying to assess the situation, "Why? And, why are you pursuing her now? Why not sooner?" Her questions are coming out quickly, in short breaths and she is panting.

"In the beginning, I denied it. She's just so different from my norm. My parents don't disapprove but they wouldn't understand. She has never been an easy person to pursue because she's so bloody terrifying."

"Mhm," She's giving nothing away.

"So, I went with the girls who threw themselves at me. It has been the easy route. I just never felt like I could have a chance with her… and then, at the club, she did something that surprised me… It could be nothing, absolutely nothing, but I can't help but wonder if she wants me to chase her in spite of her resistance."

"What did she do?"

"It's going to sound so, so stupid… She touched me. It wasn't casual. It was… lingering and persistent. She was so carefree and happy. I haven't held a conversation like that, with a woman, in a very long time… if ever." He can't meet her eyes because he's embarrassed. It's so ridiculous that he is fooling himself into believing that Hermione could have expressed some interest in him.

"The problem is that I've never known anyone like her. She's strong; she doesn't need me. She doesn't want me, either. It's like she's completely off limits to me… It's not just that there is a chase, because there most certainly is… She's just got such a big heart, where I'm basically stone; she's made a career for herself and it's sexy as hell; she carries herself beautifully, as if she doesn't give a damn whose watching, and it's because she doesn't. She does not give a damn… Look. If you want to help me out a little, that's great. If not, that's fine, too. I don't particularly care, but this… this conversation, we are done— and it goes _nowhere."_

 _XX_

Blaise and Draco walk out to the deck. Each have a beer in hand, Blaise can't pass up the opportunity when they are staying in his own home and Draco needs one to calm the nerves.

"Good job, by the way."

"With?"

"That bloody test Gin just threw at you! She wasn't really all _that_ upset... She just wanted to know your intentions."

"And she couldn't have just asked? You know, without the theatrics?"

From the kitchen, Ginny can be heard, "NO, I COULDN'T HAVE DRACO MALFOY! THEN I WOULD HAVE MISSED OUT ON YOU BEARING YOUR HEART AND SOUL TO ME. NOW, I SHALL EAT IT FOR BREAKFAST TOMORROW! MWHAHAHH!"

"You really need to control your wife."

 ** _I feel like such a tease._**


	8. Negligent

**OKAY, I realize the BDSM probably TOTALLY threw some people off! Haha! I'm going to be honest; I've been reading a little too much 50 Shades of Grey lately, because I am SO READY FOR 50 SHADES DARKER! I CAN'T EVEN. So, my subconscious brought me there. You're going to find that Cormac is just as shitty here as he is in the books, if not, more so. I mean come on, when does he ever get anything right?**

 **I'll go a head and say, we are going to experience a lot of turbulence with our OTP. (Dramione, duh.) Let's be honest, Draco deserves to suffer a little, does he not? He's still a little shit head. He thinks he should have something just because he wants it and he truly doesn't think about the repercussions of his actions. Even though we see that he is willing to wait it out for Hermione, even then, he hasn't earned her trust or any of the other things he has to work for.**

 **We all know Hermione is the feminist so, let's watch her fight like a girl.**

 **I'll finish of this ramble with a THANK YOU! Please R &R (:**

XX

 _Blaise and Draco walk out to the deck. Each have a beer in hand, Blaise can't pass up the opportunity when they are staying in his own home and Draco needs one to calm the nerves._

 _"Good job, by the way."_

 _"With?"_

 _"That bloody test Gin just threw at you! She wasn't really all that upset... She just wanted to know your intentions."_

 _"And she couldn't have just asked? You know, without the theatrics?"_

 _From the kitchen, Ginny can be heard, "NO, I COULDN'T HAVE DRACO MALFOY! THEN I WOULD HAVE MISSED OUT ON YOU BEARING YOUR HEART AND SOUL TO ME. NOW, I SHALL EAT IT FOR BREAKFAST TOMORROW! MWHAHAHH!"_

 _"You really need to control your wife."_

XX

"You do realize you're asking me to control Ginny-Weasley-Zabini, right? I can't control her anymore than I can the weather."

"Shit, you've got it bad."

"As do you. Clearly, from that display of utter vomit in the kitchen."

XX

"Hello, Gin! I hope it's okay that I came early! Katie should be here later."

"Of course, Theo, you're always welcome," Ginny gives him a small hug and looks at him seriously, "keep an eye on Draco tonight, would you?"

"Sure thing, any specific reason?"

"He's going to say something to get hexed, I just know it."

"Aw, come on!" He says playfully, "You know I would love to see him get cursed!"

"As would I, but not tonight. The goal tonight is to see how Hermione takes him…"

"Ah, so that's what this is all about, is it? Fine. I wont let anyone hex him— Unless he deserves it."

"Well then by all means." She grins.

Ginny has such a soft spot for Theo. The first time she officially met him, he kept her company in spite of the glares he received. He knew she was uncomfortable in such a… pureblood setting.

It was her first formal gala with Blaise. Her date had been swooped away by his mother, who was trying to have him pick out the next man for her to marry. Theo sat down with her and they hit it off immediately.

It was shortly afterwards that Blaise explained to her about Thoros and Katrina Nott. He grew up in an unfeeling home, with no one but his father after his mother died at a young age in his life.

Then, he began to heal, through out school. Though, he still seemed off kilter… like something was missing. That all changed when he met Scarlett. She was a woman like no other.

Scarlett held the attention of all those in the room. She is loud and openly funny, when Theodore is quiet and has a very dry sense of humor. She was nothing like the prim and proper pureblood wives of the society pages. She was everything he wasn't and vise versa. They fit together perfectly, it seemed almost as if they completed one another.

Until, Scarlett was found out. She ended up being caught for being a con-woman, merely after the money that the Nott family amassed though the decades.

Theodore came out of the relationship more broken than he ever was before.

Ginny truly has taken him under her wing and made sure he is not lonely, he's not being taken advantage of. It's very mother hen of her. She has yet to understand what Blaise is saying when he says that she is becoming her mother. She protects her own. She takes care of Blaise, Theo, Draco, Hermione and her family as well. She takes care of everyone but herself.

"Alright, love, I'm going to have a drink with the boys." Theo pats her shoulder kindly.

"Mhm. Keep Draco level headed… It wont do for him to have too many."

"Yes, ma'am," Theo smiles and heads for the deck.

The doors open and Ginny hears, "Oh, ho! Look who it is!"

XX

The night begins with the boys having a few on the deck and progresses as people begin to show up sporadically.

The next to floo in were Ron and his wife, Padma. Then, in came Harry with his bottle of Firewhiskey, "ROUND OF SHOTS, MATES!"

Luna showed shortly after Harry with a strange array of beads around her neck. Said she got them from lifting her shirt. "I lifted my shirt and they just hit me in the face! So I kept lifting because, aren't they just beautiful? I believe they will keep the fumbling buzzbulls away, as well!"

Katie, the bartender, finally arrives and Theo manages to be nonchalant. "I want you to meet my mates and Ginny."

"Ginny?" Katie asks, none too kind but Theo doesn't notice.

"Yes, she's married to Blaise, there," He points and Blaise raises a hand awkwardly waving, "Next to him is Draco, he's trying not to drink tonight." Draco nods in their direction and looks at the fireplace anxiously. "Come on, let's find Gin, you'll love her."

Following Katie is Neville, Daphne, and then Parvati Patil.

"You said she would come." Draco grabs a beer from the refrigerator, giving up all hope of Granger coming.

"She will!" Ginny snaps, removing the beer from his hands.

"You really believe that? Look at the bloody time. She's not here yet, she's not coming."

"Draco, mate, it's only 10:30," Blaise looks at Ginny, clearly frustrated, "What time did you tell her to be here, Ginny?"

Ginny turns red and she whispers, "I thought _YOU_ told her."

Now Blaise looks forlorn, "No, no. She's your best friend. I assumed you told her."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming! It makes an ASS of YOU and ME!" Ginny bickers.

"BLOODY HELL!" Draco is pissed, "Nobody even told her? I'm leaving."

"No, no, mate, Ginny will do damage control."

"No. Clearly tonight isn't the night. I'm leaving."

"WAIT!" Ginny freezes. "You should go, yes… Draco, that's it. Go to her house. Tell her the truth. Tell her we planned tonight so that you could see her outside of work and that I'm a stupid bint and forgot to invite her… Then, you can tell her you left because of it. Just, go tell her."

"I— I really don't know about that. I don't think she will appreciate me in her home."

"Bloody hell, Draco. Fine, I'll floo in with you, let's go." She grabs his hand forcefully and kisses Blaise on the cheek, "Be back in a few, hun."

XX

The two arrive in Hermione's home. It's quiet, the lights are dim and she can be seen in her kitchen with a biscuit in one hand pouring her eyes over a book. She

"'Mione."

She jumps out of her skin, "Gin? Is that you? I'm in the kitchen."

"Yes, it's me… I brought someone with me."

Hermione looks up, but still doesn't see Draco, "What's wrong?"

"Well… Nothing really. There's just been a misunderstanding."

Hermione shifts uncomfortably in her seat and stands to get an eye full of Draco Malfoy.

 _Oh, he's looking like the tempting piece of sweet man that he is. Dressed to impress, as always, in slacks and a button up, with a jacket and no tie. It's nice… he looks slightly more relaxed… Fuck. NO, Hermione._

She scolds herself, _of course I would be reading erotica in a bathrobe at my kitchen table and this would happen… and he would look so…_ NO _._

"Is it okay if I go? I think Draco should explain." Ginny mumbles, looking anywhere but at Hermione. _Fuc,k she's going fucking to kill me. I should have come here first and then came back for Draco._

"Yes, that's fine." _NO, IT'S REALLY NOT YOU PIECE OF FOUL GARBAGE OF A FRIEND, GINERVA WEASLEY!_

Ginny looks sheepish and scampers out of the kitchen… back into the floo.

Hermione looks at Draco expectantly.

"I'm not going to ask you out, Granger."

Her shoulders relax, "Oh, what a relief. What is it, then?"

"I wanted to see you… so, Ginny and Blaise decided to have a party… But, they forgot to invite you."

Hermione laughs, "I see."

"Ginny convinced me to come here, despite my better judgment."

"No, no. It's fine. Since you're here… and you're just dying to hang out with this," She gestures to her mangled hair and oversized bathrobe, "we can just… uh—" She smiles uncomfortably.

"We can get to know each other better?" He suggests.

"Yes, sure. Let me just… change clothes." She pats herself down as she exits the kitchen, "Oh, you can just have a seat wherever. The living room, the kitchen, I don't care. Make yourself comfortable."


	9. Trust me

**I UPDATED THIS TO FLOW BETTER WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. MORE DRACO INFO IN THIS. 1/23**

 _"I'm not going to ask you out, Granger."_

 _Her shoulders relax, "Oh, what a relief. What is it, then?"_

 _"I wanted to see you… so, Ginny and Blaise decided to have a party… But, they forgot to invite you."_

 _Hermione laughs, "I see."_

 _"Ginny convinced me to come here, despite my better judgment."_

 _"No, no. It's fine. Since you're here… and you're just dying to hang out with this," She gestures to her mangled hair and oversized bathrobe, "we can just… uh—" She smiles uncomfortably._

 _"We can get to know each other better?" He suggests._

 _"Yes, sure. Let me just… change clothes." She pats herself down as she exits the kitchen, "Oh, you can just have a seat wherever. The living room, the kitchen, I don't care. Make yourself comfortable."_

XX

Draco paces around the kitchen and then moves into the living room where Hermione has an armchair, couch and a loveseat. The couch is facing the stairs that she will come down once she is dressed, so he sits there.

Waiting.

He is fidgeting; twiddling his thumbs and finally, unable to deal with the strain any longer, stands again. He walks around the living room, looking at pictures she has on the walls.

There are pictures of Harry, Ron and Hermione everywhere; there are also pictures with people that Draco doesn't know. He can only assume that the older couple is her parents and that the picture of the man she is kissing in front of a Christmas tree is none other than Jack Griffith.

He gets closer, trying to examine the unknown Jack.

"Oh," He has his back towards her but he can feel her apprehension, "I really ought to take that picture down. I forgot it was in that frame." She's embarrassed.

He turns to look at her; she is still in comfortable clothes, but no longer in something that makes her look like a puffed up bird. He can see her figure; the clothes are fitted but not too tight. His stomach flips.

"I was just admiring all of your pictures. Who are these people?" He motions to the frame of Hermione and the couple hugging.

"They are my parents. That was just after my graduation from Hogwarts."

"They seem lovely." He doesn't know what else to say about them... he doesn't know anything about them, or any other muggle, really.

"They are, thank you… Would you like to sit?" She walks towards the couches.

"Sure." He resumes his place back on the couch and Hermione takes a place on the loveseat directly across from him.

"So…." It's an awkward pause. The air is tense and neither of them really knows what to do.

"I have something for you… Don't think of it as a gift, please. Think of it as an apology for being an idiot."

"What idiotic display are you apologizing for, exactly?" She gives him a small smirk.

"Coming to the ministry and asking you out in one of the worst ways possible."

"Okay, I think I may be able to accept that 'not gift'."

"Thank Merlin for that, I thought I was going to have to fight you on it. I really want you to have this book... Let me say, I really am sorry for that… I'll be honest, I was extremely nervous. I was not thinking clearly." His eyes burn into hers.

He looks at ease, laid back on the couch with one arm propped on it and the other in his lap. His jacket still immaculate to his torso and his dress pants fitted perfectly, they don't lift too high when he sits.

 _Hm, maybe they are a little too long when he stands._

"Please, you're the most eligible bachelor of the year, you couldn't have been nervous." She cuts her eyes away from his pants and looks at his face instead.

His lips, so full and his nose narrow. His strong jaw line that must have recently come in to play because that certainly wasn't there in school, not that he was any less attractive without it. His hair, as always, a perfect cut.

 _What the perfect paradox we would be. Untamed and manicured. Light and dark. Too rich to care about work and too philanthropic to care about money. The girl who see's in color and the boy who was raised in the dark._

"Hermione, you make me nervous. How do you not see that?" Her name rolling off his tongue is like nothing he's ever tasted. That taste, made him realize, even more so, that he has been starving for her.

 _One more taste is all I need._

"Because you always look so cool, calm, and collected? Like you don't give a damn." Hermione scoffs, "Like right now." Her hand is splayed out towards him, flat.

He smiles, "This? Oh, love, you will learn that this is nothing more than a front."

 _Is he trying to be mysterious? Is it working? Yes... Ugh._

"Oh, will I?" Her eyebrows rise in question.

"I hope so." He whispers.

 _Me too._

The atmosphere has become heady and she doesn't know how to take it.

Back peddling to a familiar zone, "So, where's the book?"

"I do hope you don't already have it… Wild Swans"

"I don't have it, I've heard about it, though. Do you not have it with you?"

"It's at Ginny's… As I thought you would be there."

"I'll get it another day, then. Thank you."

 _Granger, back to the formalities._

"It was my pleasure."

"So, Ginny said you've been working hard lately, what have you been doing?" She's clearly trying to make good conversation.

"The ladies have been talking about me? I might have to ask her about that" he leans towards her, "I've been working with the local apothecary shops."

"Why? I thought the Malfoy family owned one."

"We do." He nods his head, giving nothing away.

"Oh, are you trying to buy others? Expand maybe?"

"No, it's not so much about the business side of things..." He sighs, "Well, it is and it isn't." His mouth draws a hard line, "I am working with other businesses to donate supplies to an old wizarding community in another country. They are behind in the times and need assistance."

"Well that seems very nice." Her hair is a bouncy mass as she nods her head.

"Yes, it's all fun and games until you meet those who are more cheap than even my father."

"I take it you're having a hard time with the cause?"

"Yes, most of the owners don't like to invest when there is no definite return, especially not when teaming up with the competition."

"I could see that being an issue for you."

"Yeah, it is what it is. I'm working on it."

"What draws you into it, clearly it's something you're actually interested in?"

"Well, if you don't know that, then I suppose you don't know everything there is to know about me after all."

"I never presumed that statement to be true."

"No, maybe not. Maybe you should do a little digging around." He winks and changes the subject, "What were you reading when I got here?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing." Her face flushes.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Draco smiles at her.

 _Why, oh why, is she embarrassed?_

"Well, you wouldn't have any interest in it." She's trying to brush it off.

"Oh, but, it seems that your reluctance to tell me, has me intrigued more than you should know. It's still in the kitchen, isn't it?" He stands.

"Please, don't." She follows his motions.

They see that it's going to be a race to the book and Draco is closer to the kitchen. She's got to distract him.

"You've— you have a little something on your lip." It's the only thing she can think of. The only distraction she knows that might work.

He lightly pinches his upper lip between his thumb and the curve of his finger.

 _Oh. Why is that hot?_

"No, you missed it. Here, let me..." She walks over to him and he stands there, entranced, waiting to see what she's going to do.

She has angled herself one step closer to the kitchen. She raises her hand to graze two fingers over his lower lip, his eyes shut, and she takes another step back, hand still in contact. She's reluctant to move, but she knows she doesn't want him getting his hands on that book.

"I think… I've got it." And she makes a break for it, running like hell into the kitchen with Draco hot as fire on her heels.

"You don't fight fair, do you Granger?" They are both around the island in the kitchen, circling it like animals over a carcass.

"If you expect me to be fair with you just because you're being fair with me, you are fooling yourself, Draco Malfoy."

 _She is so fucking adorable. Bushy hair bouncing all over._

"And why is that?" He makes a sudden movement but Hermione is unfazed.

"Because, if I fight fair with you… I would be under your spell. Quite literally, I feel."

"Is that so?" He stands, deserting his crouched position.

She nods and he takes a step towards her, abandoning the book, so it seems.

Another step. And another.

Until he's standing directly in front of her.

She's panting. She knows what's coming.

"Draco, please."

He's in her space. She can feel his breath on her and he has strands of hair wildly tickling his neck. "I don't think—"

"I have quite literally _never_ heard a statement like that from you… how about you let me do the thinking for once?"

Hermione groans. She should not do this. This should not happen. She's fighting with her self internally. It's only going to end in misery. She closes her eyes, waiting for the feel of his lips.

Draco takes the groan for what it is; surrender, and makes his move, grabbing the book off the bar, unnoticed by Hermione. He puts his lips so that they lightly skim across hers, just close enough to tease when he says, "Sorry, Granger, but when did we _ever_ say that I fight fair?"

Her eyes snap open and she realizes she has been played for a fool, just as she did to him.

His eyes are shinning, "You're reading Naughty Boss? Granger," He looks like a small puppy getting praised for learning a new trick, "Who knew? You really are a little freak, aren't you?"

"There's _nothing_ wrong with a little erotica! It's perfectly healthy and normal for a woman to enjoy—" She takes a step back.

" _Porn_. The word you're looking for is porn." He closes the space between them, again.

"Draco! It is not porn! I'm not _watching_ anyone have sex, I'm—" he cuts her off once more.

"Imagining it. I do see how that could be better… Can I read it?" Looking at the back of the cover, he reads the summary.

"You can't read my copy! Go get your own!" she snatches the book from his hands.

"You best believe that I will be reading this book. I want to know what it is you like."

"Your turn." She grits her teeth, peeved, and slaps the book down on the bar top.

"My turn to what, exactly?"

"You said you wanted to get to know me and you just found out something horribly embarrassing so, you have to tell me something about you. _Now_." She snaps.

"I don't have anything to share, really." Draco shrugs.

"Then, what was the point of coming?"

"I— I don't know what to say… I like that you're comfortable enough to read this. It surprises me that you're embarrassed."

"Well. I'm only embarrassed because it's you. You'll probably use it against me in some way." She begins to stalk off into the living area.

"I wouldn't do that to you." He stands behind her and pulls a lock of hair so that it springs back up. She doesn't turn around, instead choosing to remain facing in the opposite direction.

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't. Not to you. Trust me. Have some faith… trust me."

"Why should I? Honestly! Why should _any_ woman trust you?" She turns on her heel, now pointing her finger in his face.

He grabs her finger, "Granger! Shut up. You're the only bloody woman I have ever wanted so badly and never been able to reach. It's like you are right here, in my grasp but I cannot actually hold you. I will gain your trust and I will not betray it."

"We will see about that, Malfoy." She grits her teeth.

XX

"Blaise, I don't know what I just did! This is either amazing or _terrible_."

"What? She didn't take it well?" He glances around the room, unfazed. Why, in the world, would Hermione actually take Draco Malfoy being dropped into her lap well? Ginny doesn't use her brain sometimes.

"I— I think she's going to kill me."

Blaise looks dead at her, "What did you expect, love?"

"Oh Merlin's saggy left tit what have I done?"

"It may not be that bad."

It's probably worse… but there's no need to tell her that… _yet_.

Blaise engulfs her in a hug, "It's going to work out, one way or another. If you and I can make it, I think you and Hermione can, too." He smiles softly at her.

"Aw, aren't you two just darling!" Drawls the arrogant voice of Cormac McLaggen, "Where's the Drakester's at?"

"He's busy. What do you want?" Blaise snaps.

Before Cormac can respond, Ginny gives him an eat shit look, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here McLaggen? Who invited you?"

"Funny you should ask" He smiles broadly as Harry Potter walks up beside him and slaps him on the back.

"McLaggen, glad to see you could make it! Shots?"

"Gladly." He uncrosses his arms and follows Harry into the living room.

Ginny and Blaise lock eyes, "He's getting too damn cocky for his own good. Again. What is he playing at?"

"There's got to be something going on between Draco and him that we don't know."

"Or something going on that Draco doesn't know." Ginny grimaces at the words, as they are so clearly true.


	10. Ginny gets what Ginny wants

YOU GUISE. I HAVE NO INSPO FOR THIS STORYYY. HELP.

"Aw, aren't you two just darling!" Drawls the arrogant voice of Cormac McLaggen, "Where's the Drakester's at?"

"He's busy. What do you want?" Blaise snaps.

Before Cormac can respond, Ginny gives him an eat shit look, "What in the bloody hell are you doing here McLaggen? Who invited you?"

"Funny you should ask" He smiles broadly as Harry Potter walks up beside him and slaps him on the back.

"McLaggen, glad to see you could make it! Shots?"

"Gladly." He uncrosses his arms and follows Harry into the living room.

Ginny and Blaise lock eyes, "He's getting too damn cocky for his own good. Again. What is he playing at?"

"There's got to be something going on between Draco and him that we don't know."

"Or something going on that Draco doesn't know." Ginny grimaces at the words, as they are so clearly true.

XX

"No, mistress. He was not there when I arrived to the party." Cormac is bowed face down, again. This time there is no fear in his words.

"You don't know where he was?" Her voice is icy but Cormac doesn't seem to notice— or care.

"Correct." He chances a glance up at her and she scowls at him. She is letting him get away with more indiscretions of late.

"Good, then. We have a little mystery on our hands and you know how I like a good secret." Her smile is suggestive.

"Oh, yes. I do."

"This is going more smoothly than I imagined, what with you being the face of my little… project."

"I will prove myself worthy, mistress. I am grateful for the opportunity to serve you."

"Serve me you will. Now, up, off your knees."

XX

"So tell me, how did it go?" The redhead is bouncing in her stool at the island in her kitchen.

"Ginny, seriously. How did it go? You forced me into spending time with a man that I- a man that I have loathed for years!"

"And now?"

"He's still the same person, if you ask me." Hermione sips her wine.

"Come on now, you know that's not really true." She cuts her eyes to the top right.

"Okay, the same person without the creepy father over shadowing everything he does. Instead, it's random women that he beds on the regular."

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're jealous! AND, if he was the same person he wouldn't even look in your direction without a sneer or insult."

Hermione rolls her eyes, "I'm not interested."

"Fine, though I will say I don't think he's bedding anyone… anymore."

"I could care less what Draco Malfoy does in his free time, Ginny."

"Oh, so you're interested in his work then?"

Hermione slams her jaw shut, affronted, "Well. I can't say that it's not admirable, what he is doing in the field."

"Mhmmm." Ginny smirks.

"Since when did you smirk, Weasley?"

"Since when do you call me Weasley?"

"Touché."

Blaise walks inside from the terrace and Ginny abruptly stops talking. He looks at her knowingly, "what are you ladies talking about?"

"WE are not talking about anything. Ginny, on the other hand is—"

"Trying to convince you to give Draco a chance?" He looks at Ginny and smiles softly, whispering, "She's got to do it on her own, Gin, and so does he. Let it go."

"When will you being seeing him again, Hermione?"

"I wont be." She scoffs.

"Oh, don't be too sure about that."

"You bloody Slytherins, always with a trick up your sleeve. Ginny, you would have done well."

"Yes she would have."

XX

She storms into the office and throws herself down in the armchair in front of the desk. She's not wearing formal clothing, as she doesn't work in a courtly setting, which begs a question to be asked.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's interested in your work."

"My work? Of fucking course." He throws his parchment down, "Leave it to bloody Granger to only be interested in the most boring part of me."

"I didn't even know you did anything admirable?"

"It's good business." He leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"What is it?"

"Apothecary shop."

"Hmm. I don't see how that's admirable, but alright."

"Maybe the two of you should do some digging then, huh, Weasley? Or has Hermione already done it all herself…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Alright, then. Shall I ask her about it?"

"No." He snaps, "Blaise told me you're digging around in our business too much, I need you to back off."

Ginny's face turns a shade of tomato red; "I'll floo you later. I've got a husband to deal with."


	11. For Charity

**Hey guys! I can't say that I'm back, but I will say that I can finally understand why my favorite authors on ff take a break. It's exhausting. I do this for fun. I don't feel that my work is the best, but I don't think it's terrible either. I got really down and out about ALL of my stories for a while.**

 **I just came back this morning and re-read paranoid and I was almost embarrassed to read it because I am super critical on my own writing already, and when I feel like someone puts it down (in a non-constructive way) I have to step back. And I hate that, because I get so sad when my favorite stories are put on hold due to the exact same reason.**

 **All I can say is I'll try to be around, I enjoy writing these stories for myself, and if you hate what I'm doing, then don't read or review unless you have a positive suggestion for me (:**

 ****The sad part about this is that I haven't really gotten many 'bad' reviews, but when there's one negative comment on ONE story it kills your vibe! If you like someone's work, TELL THEM!**

 _She storms into the office and throws herself down in the armchair in front of the desk. She's not wearing formal clothing, as she doesn't work in a courtly setting, which begs a question to be asked._

 _"What are you doing here?"_

 _"She's interested in your work."_

 _"My work? Of fucking course." He throws his parchment down, "Leave it to bloody Granger to only be interested in the most boring part of me."_

 _"I didn't even know you did anything admirable?"_

 _"It's good business." He leans back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Apothecary shop."_

 _"Hmm. I don't see how that's admirable, but alright."_

 _"Maybe the two of you should do some digging then, huh, Weasley? Or has Hermione already done it all herself…"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Nothing, nothing."_

 _"Alright, then. Shall I ask her about it?"_

 _"No." He snaps, "Blaise told me you're digging around in our business too much, I need you to back off."_

 _Ginny's face turns a shade of tomato red; "I'll floo you later. I've got a husband to deal with."_

XX

"The tournament takes place in a matter of months, I want to be a part of it, McLaggen."

Cormac doesn't look up from his paper, "Fine."

 _Well that was easier than I thought._

"…And I want you to tell me what you think you're doing? Showing up to Ginny Weasley's house when I never invited you." A twitch in his stomach appears. There's something shady going on.

"Well, seeing as I was invited, by Potter," McLaggen sets his quill down, "I felt that invitation was sufficient enough for the average person. Also," his eyes now boring into Draco's, "that it would be uncharacteristic of myself to not oblige."

"You're walking a thin line. _Don't_ come near her again."

"Who, pray tell, are you referring to?" He smirks, clearly goading him.

Draco gives him a look of detest, "I'll be in touch, about the tournament… I would like to have my apothecary business involved. I don't know that I have informed you, but I am working to provide medication to those in lower income countries."

"How… philanthropic of you, Malfoy. I suppose this was brought on in your efforts to win over Hermione Granger?"

"Not quite, I already had this ball rolling."

"Hm. Fine, owl me details later."

"Yes, and you… _keep your hands to yourself._ "

XX

"Blaise, you know how desperately I want to help them see that they really could be great together. How could you tell Draco that I'm too involved?" Red paces around the kitchen.

"Because, Love, you are much too focused on it. You could drive them apart in the end. They need to do this on their own time." Blaise is sitting on the barstool at the counter, trying to solve a Sudoku.

"Who says they are working on anyone else's time?" She quite literally huffs.

"Well, I can't say that this isn't taking you away from me for a portion of the day, daily." He rolls his eyes.

"Aw, baby…" Ginny positions herself behind him, placing her arms around his shoulders, "Are you jealous?"

"Perhaps." He shrugs.

"WELL GET OVER IT!" Arms fly in the air, Sudoku book in hand, Ginny whacks Blaise on the back of his head, "That's my best friend and your idiot of a friend who could never string together what he really means on his own! I refuse to stay out of this until what needs to be accomplished is done!"

"Gin, I- I- fine. I'll be back, I've got to get some Firewhiskey." He plants a kiss atop her head, "Hey, Cupid, I love you."

"Prove it by staying out of my way." She grumbles.

Blaise chuckles and hits the floo.

XX

Draco Malfoy sits in his study, reading the statistics on some of the poorest countries in the world.

 _Until I can see Hermione again, this is what I will do. I will throw myself into work. I will accomplish unmanageable things. She can appreciate a man who has goals set._

 _… And, also maybe I can plan a trip to run into Jack Griffith._

The sound of the floo crackling reaches his ears.

"Draco, mate?"

Draco sits silently, wishing Blaise and his wife would disappear for a few days. Allow time and space to cease to exist until he achieved something, even if it was minimal.

"I know that you're here or else I wouldn't have been able to floo in."

No response.

"Draco, I'm going to run around this place yelling like a banshee until I find you or you just tell me where you are."

"Study." He states just loud enough for Blaise to hear the general direction he is in.

Blaise's footsteps can't be heard coming down the hall, but Draco knows he's coming straight for his office. Where else would he be… really?

He knocks twice, "Hey."

"Yes, Blaise?" Draco places his folded hands in his lap.

"Ohh, so formal we are now, My-Draco."

"I'm trying to make progress here, what is it?"

"Just a heads up that my wife, in no way shape or form, will be backing off of getting you and Granger set up until it happens. So, you should have plenty of opportunities to woo her."

"I'm not leaving my home until I have found a way to provide assistance to those in Africa."

"Wow, that's a noble, hard, and time consuming task." Blaise balks at how ridiculous Draco can be when he wants something.

"I have the time, now." He says simply.

"I see… well, alright. I'll drop in on occasion and update you on life? See you outside in a few years?" Blaise is still hanging in the doorway, clearly without intentions of staying long.

"Hey, no… I'm just trying to get a plan together, not solve world hunger. I want apothecaries set up all over the country. I want affordable rates."

"That's going to require some traveling. Let me know, I'll contribute and come along."

"Thanks, mate. I just need time to think and get a solid plan together."

XX

"Now, now, be a good boy."

"I don't know if I can much longer, S-" Cormac hisses as the belt strikes the dampness of his back.

"How many times have I told you not to call me by name? What are you to refer to me as?" slight hesitation, "Say it."

"Yes, Mistress."

"You will wait this out. We will continue with what we have discussed. Having Malfoy become involved in the tournament for reasons other than financial gain is very intriguing… Find out more about the relationship he seeks and make sure it doesn't happen."

XX


End file.
